heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Crixus
Thump, Thump, beats the heart of the battle-maddened Crixus. Sword bangs against shield as a blood-thirsty crowd howls in excitement, but Crixus hears only one sound: Thump, Thump. A spear, aimed for the abdomen, is narrowly avoided and knocked away. Crixus delivers a deadly counter blow, Thump, Thump. Before his opponent can even fall to the ground, a ravenous lion, 200 kilos at the least, springs from a nearby pit pinning Crixus against the dirt, Thump, Thump! The beast opens its maw wide loosening a roar of such might that the spectators feel it in their chests and return a roar of their own, Thump, Thump! The lion’s claws dig deep into Crixus’ shoulders, he responds, tucking his legs up under the belly of the beast, and with a powerful thrust he throws it off his right side, Thump, Thump! Crixus quickly rolls over and slams his shield into the lion’s exposed flank, snapping three of its ribs, and causing it to flail in pain, Thump Thump! The lion struggles to stand, but Crixus gives it no chance, striking it down with a final blow, Thump, Thump! Crixus staggers to his feet, and raises his sword to the sky in victory. The crowd erupts in praise! Under the cover of his mask, Crixus cynically raises an eyebrow as they open another gate releasing upon him still more opponents, Thump, Thump. Stats: *Life: 5 *Move: 5 *Range: 1 *Attack: 5 *Defense: 3 *Point Value: 90 Abilities: *'One Shield Defense' When rolling defense dice, if Crixus rolls at least one shield, the most wounds Crixus may take for this attack is one. Synergy: *Spartacus: Gladiator Inspiration As a Gladiator, Crixus may benefit from Spartacus’ Gladiator Inspiration ability. *Capuan Gladiators: Human Gladiator Bonding As a Human Gladiator Hero, Crixus is compabitible with the Capuan Gladiators' Human Gladiator Bonding ability. *Capuan Gladiators: Initiative Advantage As a Gladiator, Crixus is compatible with the Capuan Gladiators' Initiative Advantage ability. Behind the Game Crixus (died 72 BC) was a Gallic gladiator, Orosius, Histories 5.24.1 who was a leader of the slave rebellion in the Third Servile War, along with the Thracian Spartacus, and the Gauls Oenomaus, Castus and Gannicus. He was a Gaul (his name means "one with curly hair" in Gallic), and had been a slave for several years before the revolt. Crixus had fought for the Allobroges against the Romans and had been captured. Like his companions, Crixus had trained as a gladiator in Capua. Spartacus met Crixus on the gladiator battle field and famously objected to finishing Crixus off after defeating him. In several early engagements, his company of Celtic gladiators changed the tide of battle by attacking weak points exposed by the slave army.Frank McLynn's Book Heroes & Villains: Inside the minds of the greatest warriors in history Initially the slave army proved very successful, defeating the forces the Roman Senate sent to put down the insurrection; however, Crixus separated from Spartacus towards the end of the year. Spartacus wanted to return to the slaves' homelands in Gaul and the Balkans, but Crixus is said to have set his heart on plunder, and stayed on in southern Italy. Some sources say that the break off from Spartacus may have also been a military strategy conducted by both Crixus and Spartacus to throw off the Romans as a decoy. This would allow Spartacus an escape to the far north with the main body of the army as Roman armies were starting to return home from overseas campaigns to the west and the east; this would be a dangerous position for Spartacus. If the decoy worked, Crixus would then meet up with Spartacus by another route. Strategy: Highly underrated considering his low point value, Crixus has a very high attack for 90 Points. Use the original Raelin and keep her close: 5 Def + One Shield Defense makes for a very strong 90 Point unit. Good drafts with this figure include: Spartacus, Retiarius, and The Capuan Gladiators. The two heroes work well with Crixus, simply as a Gladiator-based army, while the squad adds bonding for this formidable hero. References Category:Einar Category:Human Category:Unique Hero Category:Thora's Vengeance